Armed With Death
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Daryl sees his brother one last time. "I told you I didn't want to see your ass for a long while y'know." Daryl/Merle one shot.


Daryl blinked and before him was a blurred figure surrounded by a white light as though and he groaned, his shoulder aching with pain.

"Hey little brother," He heard a familiar voice, a voice he thought was once dead and Daryl thought he was hallucinating. It has happened before, so why wouldn't it happen again?

"Piss off." He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the dizziness. He was not in the mood to be hallucinating about his brother.

The man beside him laughed. "That's no way to greet ya big brother now is it?" Merle chided and he with his normal hand, he helped Daryl sit up. "I told you I didn't want to see your ass for a long while y'know."

Daryl looked at his brother, it has been a long time since he had last seen him, when he was not a walker which brought him back to his main thought. Just what the hell was happening around here? "I thought you were dead."

Merle grinned. "Your right little bro, shot by the Governor himself. The bastard." He spat on the ground before helping Daryl to his feet. "C'mon now, everyone's dying to meet ya."

Daryl eyed him cautiously. The last thing he remembered was when he was with Rick. They had gone out to get some supplies for their group with Glenn and Maggie but they got surrounded by two herds and Daryl had ran out of arrows and before he could get to his knife, he got bitten in the neck. He quickly glanced over to his shoulder to see where his wound was and grimaced as he noticed a enormous bite and he could just see his bone poking out, covered in blood.

"Aye, pretty nasty shit hole you got there." Merle nodded, indicating towards his wound. "I thought you were tougher than that lil' brother."

Daryl glanced around him. All around him and Merle was just a white area, nothing but white and he looked down only to see he was standing on nothing and his mouth twitched. What the hell was this place? "Where the hell are we?" He asked and he was about to sling his cross-bow over his shoulders only to realize he didn't have it and for some reason, he felt naked without his cross-bow. It was like a part of him was missing.

Merle looked in front of him and smirked before looking back at Daryl. "Where do you think we are?"

He looked around again and he realized where he was. Of course, he got bitten so that meant he was dead. He and Merle were never religious and he was surprised that he even managed to make it up here to see his brother and he nodded, realizing that he must of done something right when he alive. But that meant he left all the others on their own...left to their own defences.

"Come now brother, everyone here is dying to meet you."

"Who else is here?"

Merle put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Gold old man Dale, Lori, Shane you know all the old gang." Merle rolled his eyes.

"Is Andrea here?" He had to ask. Andrea. Oh, he doesn't get attached to people easily, no, but Andrea was one of the few he could really connect to. He was there for her when she died but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He missed her eyes, her long blonde dirty hair, her personality...He just missed everything about the woman. The woman that meant so much to him and he never got to tell her.

"Oh yeah. She's the most eager to see you, pining after ya on days on end she is." Merle smirked, a knowing look in his eye. It was as though Merle knew the feelings between him and Andrea.

Daryl gave a ghostly smile at Merle's comment. So long he had Andrea and Merle here, he could rest peacefully. He stretched slightly. "I'm getting tired, is there a bed anywhere?"

Merle chuckled and slapped his brother on the back in a brotherly manner. "Think it's time for you to sleep. I'll show you the way." They began to walk forwards grudgingly and Daryl turned to look back at where he landed, only for it to be to still there, no blood stains left on the floor at all. If you could even call it a floor that is.

He shook his head and put his good arm around his brother, walking towards the bright white light and he smiled as he realized that he was feeling content than he had done in a long time.


End file.
